


迷恋蝴蝶

by ForMadison



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMadison/pseuds/ForMadison





	迷恋蝴蝶

00.

 

焉栩嘉当然是知道夏之光的。

 

留恋花丛的任世豪突然收心在他们聚会的时候说要谈一场恋爱，众人都觉得装模作样。恋爱的明确定义大概是什么焉栩嘉也不知道，就如同他从成年到现在对谁都没太上心恋爱感觉对他来说可有可无就不重要，可任世豪不同，他的恋爱次数是从每月开始不断叠加，见一个就爱一个见一双也照单全收，怎么会认真谈恋爱哪？

 

那天焉栩嘉是第一次听到夏之光的名字，从任世豪的口中。

 

谭不知道自己以后的生活将会紧密的与这个名字联系在一起，所以还算冷静。

 

我也不知道为什么就想认真和他谈恋爱了，好像和他在一起我才有感觉，一对比感觉和之前的人只是在交往。任世豪喝了一杯酒感叹的摇摇头。

 

那我们来下注任世豪会在这个月的哪天把那个夏之光给换掉。

 

众人都当任世豪在开玩笑直接哄弄的开起赌注，任世豪也不气，从兜里翻出一张卡直接拍在众人划分不会分手的那一块。

 

今天是五月零两天，距离结束还有二十几天。说实话焉栩嘉也不相信任世豪能认真谈，但还是跟着把卡随着任世豪一起放到不会分手那块。

 

任世豪拍了拍他的肩膀说就知道还有你相信我。

 

焉栩嘉摇摇头慢慢的说到。

 

也不是，人主要到了年纪就想输点钱。

 

其实不可否认焉栩嘉想看看那夏之光到底长什么模样？

 

听话，好看，虽然不爱哭但到床上被艹疼的时候眼泪就会滑过泪痣。

 

任世豪侃侃到，还不忘强调好几遍好看。

 

 

真正见到夏之光的是任世豪为了正式带出夏之光而请他们几个出去玩，那时夏之光就跟在任世豪后面也不认生，尽管不会他们那些个公子哥不小心脱口而出的下流子话，夏之光也会接下去。

 

说到底他们几个还是克制着的，任世豪出发前几天就不断跟他们说把平常那副流里流气的样子给收收，认真那样就跟真的看见他们欺负夏之光一样。

 

他真和任世豪说的一样。

 

笑着好看不笑也好看冷在那跟精致的瓷娃娃似得，特别眼睛下面的两颗泪痣，好像一定要什么覆盖上去才会将美感达到极致。

 

阳光下所有的东西都像是被上一层糊光，焉栩嘉站在人群的后面无意识的对上站在任世豪旁边的夏之光，礼貌的微笑好像并不是本意，萌芽被厚土积压只在一瞬间破土而出，迅猛有力。

 

那一道题目并不是误解甚至不需要花费太多的时间。

 

泪痣要被什么覆盖哪？

 

是眼泪。

 

任世豪说的确实没错。

 

 

他不安的将视线收回，企图用阳光燥日掩埋这作响的心跳声。

 

被闷热弄得发温的沙子在往前走是微凉的海水，他们打算在海边来一场游泳比赛，男人争强好胜无可厚非，夏之光站在他身旁信誓旦旦的说他游泳很厉害又让他突然变得结巴，眼睛里像是看不见远处的旗子只剩下海天一色和被老旧相机柔和到不明边角的人。

 

这是他们第一次对话。

 

焉栩嘉真以为夏之光会很快，谁料刚下去没多久海上就响起略大的拍水声，仿佛带着仇恨似的力道。旁几个早就快到旗子处折返回来，焉栩嘉却悄悄放慢了速度，把握着适当的距离在夏之光前面，直到看见旗子旁的任世豪，焉栩嘉才加快游了回去。

 

小情侣游最后，谁前谁后众人都觉得是调情，想着不公平他们来这游戏最后赢了跟输了一样，于是四处寻找目标准备去发展沙滩奇恋。

 

来到这里游玩的并不只有他们，海边上总有情侣借着水天一色记录被赋予浪漫和爱意的一吻。可能几百年前可能几百年后，海边仍旧被赋予这样的意义，大胆热烈的直白的表白会被退潮弄掉痕迹，众人仍前仆后继。

 

焉栩嘉看着他们亲吻。

 

感到身体某处疼痛酸痒难忍。

 

咸咸的海水混着沙子在他皮肤表面附着，焉栩嘉用手掌拍开手臂上沙子，可那种疼痛还是不能消停。他知道他这一生将会要试着和别人逢场作戏，但他又确信那不会消耗他一点感情，如今算的上情窦初开却没有一点惊奇。

 

 

他们几个在酒店定了晚饭焉栩嘉就自告奋勇承担去叫夏之光任务。夏之光和任世豪住在一个房间，众人也不会去想焉栩嘉话里的意思，只是潜意识里将夏之光和任世豪联系在一起。

 

那半开的房门引出一条黑色的影子，在无限拉长变为放纵的呻吟。

 

两个男人做爱从不会讲出爱意，身体上的高潮好过一切虚情假意。

 

焉栩嘉就这么走进去倚在墙上欣赏着任世豪摁住夏之光的肩膀不断地退出在深入，被人围观的羞愧感让夏之光闷在枕头里几乎不敢抬头。

 

“你们什么时候去吃饭？”

 

“现在干人哪弟弟谁还有心情吃饭。”任世豪不满的念了一句转而又动着继续哄诱着夏之光把头抬起来。

 

乖，你现在很好看，让我弟弟也看看吧。

 

夏之光仍没有抬头倒是让期待的焉栩嘉感到失望，这活春宫翻来覆去也不过那么个意思，夏之光的身体差不多都被压在上面的任世豪给挡住，然后又被被子挡住一半，好不容易露出的细腰上午还是嫩白到现在就成了青紫一片。

 

好看吗？

 

还是好看的。

 

这场晚饭最终变成三个人缺席。

 

焉栩嘉也没想到自己的初爱一开始就是这么猛，丰乳肥臀还没在他心里扎根由于夏之光的存在而被他直接淘汰，理所当然到他的脑海中再或者梦里躺他身下都该是夏之光。

 

他想上夏之光。

 

喷头的凉水试图浇熄背德的冲动，只是脑海中像是不间断回放不久之前听到的呻吟。

 

试一把吧。

 

 

撞见夏之光和肖凯中拥吻也算是意料之外。

 

焉栩嘉跟着父母过来参加肖氏集团的年会闲的发慌坐不住想到外面吹吹风无意间看见夏之光与别人亲吻。

 

那人身形比夏之光还高，手指正箍着夏之光的下巴去低下头用力的吻着，夏之光也不拒绝只是看着他，好似他根本不是被亲吻的一员。

 

“我总算找到你了，夏之光。”那人的语气带着恨意，结合刚才那场景又让人不免怀疑里面夹杂的极端的爱意。

 

“被你找到了。”夏之光真适合演戏，他将遗憾的语气完美的嵌入到句子里，只是带着笑的不甘韵味不足。他用手环住那人的脖子，将被咬出血的嘴角贴着那人的脖颈慢慢往上滑直到在那人的耳朵处停下，“我和别人做爱了，这么一看，我好像不是只有非你不可。”

 

和那日被任世豪艹的夏之光不同，他不再羞涩甚至没有一点儿畏惧。

 

焉栩嘉确信他看到了自己，然后笑了一下。

 

焉栩嘉。他用口型这么说着。

 

他回到年会上正碰上主持拿着话筒喋喋不休介绍着肖氏大总裁肖凯中的丰功伟绩，底下的人跟随着鼓掌，但其实焉栩嘉根本听不清楚几个字，过了几分钟后才见着一束光打着上台的那人。

 

肖凯中，原来是肖凯中。

 

灯光下的他的脖子上似乎还有夏之光之前留的痕迹。

 

肖氏公司的大总裁年纪轻轻就能接下公司让董事会那群老奸巨猾的人承认他的存在称一声肖总确实厉害，就连焉栩嘉父母也总是让焉栩嘉多跟他做朋友也就能学到不少东西。

 

口袋里的手机突然震动一下。

 

焉栩嘉打开手机发现是未知手机号码发来的。

 

「要保密哦。」

 

他有预感他所期待的事情马上变成现实，不在压抑，骨子里喷薄欲出的黑色鲜血引领这场性爱运动。

 

「那我的好处?」

 

「你想?」

 

 

「为什么不能和我试一试哪？」

 

 

「为什么不。」

 

 

夏之光尤其擅长说谎。满口的爱带着嘲讽意味的笑被他运用的驾轻就熟，修长的指尖穿进焉栩嘉的发间，指引着他进行下一步再下一步的动作，温柔善良到像个初尝情事的人。

 

你和肖凯中什么关系?

 

情事上提到第三个人太掉情趣，然而焉栩嘉又忍不住问，他用手紧紧搂着夏之光的腰企图不要听情人的答案。

 

“那是他不遵守规则，我们说好只上床的，结果他要我留下来一直陪着他。”

 

“怎么可能啊，你知道人的一生会遇到好多人 ，两人相爱的概率大概是只有0.000049，我知道他不是我的唯一。”

 

“谁也不是我的唯一。所以，我们以后可以上床，但不能谈情说爱。知道嘛，小处男弟弟。”

 

性爱将他们推向高潮，他们便被退化成接近为人的生物被流放到现实世界之外。夏之光可以是上帝引诱亚当食下禁果的那条好心的蛇，也可以是那个禁果，被引诱的人纯属倒霉。

 

“所以不谈感情我们可以一直上床吗？”

 

“不知道”夏之光不给焉栩嘉一个明确的答案，他看着焉栩嘉眼睛里出现迷茫笑了起来，“那我们还是先做吧。”

 

“你能哭给我看看吗？”

 

“我不爱哭，只是他们喜欢而已。”

 

 

 

没了。


End file.
